Smallville: Salvation
"Salvation" is the twenty-second episode of season nine of the superhero fantasy series Smallville, and the 196th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Beeman with a script written by Al Septien and Turi Meyer. In this episode, its the final showdown between Clark Kent and Zod as the evil Kandorian releases his army upon the Earth. Who do you call when things get to rough for even Clark to handle? How about the Justice Society of America and the Justice League? Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen attempt to connect Watchtower's systems to a new satellite in order to fight Zod's army. Tess Mercer attempts to stop Zod but is left clinging to life. Synopsis Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Clark Kent: You already destroyed my first home. I won't let you take this one. .... * Chloe Sullivan: I still don't understand how the Red Queen *knew* about the Book of Rao. * Clark Kent: My mom inherited the Kryptonian library when Lionel died. It's no surprise that Zod would lie. The book is a bible. It was created by Jor-El to send the Kandorians to another world - A world they could call their own. * Chloe Sullivan: Well, let's fire up this intergalactic subway token and send our visitors on a fast train to nirvana. * Clark Kent: I can't. Once it's activated, it sends *all* Kryptonians to the new world. * Chloe Sullivan: Including you. * Clark Kent: I know my destiny, and it's here. I've seen it. Doctor Fate has seen it, too. And Jor-El has sent me on trials to prove it. I finally know who I am and what I'm meant to do here on Earth. I'm not leaving. .... * Chloe Sullivan: Clark, no one wants to see you reach your true potential no more than I do. I mean, I've been with you through every bump along this insane ride. But what if every trail has just been a preparation for you to make the ultimate sacrifice? * Clark Kent: Then why would my father have gone silent in the fortress? Chloe, if this was a trial, my father would never skip on any chance to give me a lecture. * Chloe Sullivan: Because this *isn't* a trial, Clark. And maybe your father disappeared on you because he knew you needed to make this last mile on your own. * Clark Kent: Then it's up to me. And I think there's another way to save Zod. * Chloe Sullivan: Jor-El did not tell you to stay here and be our guardian. * Clark Kent: Are you saying it's selfish for me to try to save people? * Chloe Sullivan: You think I *want* you to go? I can't imagine being in this world without you. Look, you've inspired an entire team of heroes who will be here to protect us. And maybe your true purpose is to lead your own people. See also External Links ---- Category:2010/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories